[unreadable] [unreadable] This proposal requests partial support for the "2008 Stanford AAA Summit: Strategies for Multidisciplinary Research" to be held September 4-5, 2008 at Stanford University. The objective of this conference is to promote multidisciplinary collaboration in abdominal aortic aneurysm (AAA) research. The specific aim of this meeting will be to blend presentations from 20 internationally-recognized experts representing 4 core areas (clinical management, biology, imaging, and mechanics) into a single integrated and interactive program. Organized into 6 sessions over two days, the conference will consider key issues related to abdominal aortic aneurysm (AAA) disease from novel perspectives including interactions between biochemical and biomechanical factors, evaluation of disease progression at the cellular level, as well as integrated strategies for medical, surgical and interventional management. Attendance is limited to 100 additional participants, with the limited size and intimate venue intended to catalyze productive interactions between related disciplines and stimulating more effective approaches towards evaluation and treatment of AAA disease. The significance of this meeting is that it will be the first academic forum organized specifically to bring basic and clinical scientists and engineers together to discuss common interests in AAA pathogenesis, diagnostics and therapeutics. The health relatedness of this application is that attendees will leave the meeting with a broader perspective on AAA that will ultimately lead to improved preventative, diagnostic and therapeutic measures to combat this disease. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]